parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) (VIZ)
165Movies' TV spoof and 2nd version of Sailor Moon (2014). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Makoto Kino/Sailor Moon - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Usagi Tsukino - Herself * Am Mizuno/Sailor Earth - Moana * Crow Haired Girl/Sailor Mars - Akane Tendo (Ranma ½) * ?????/Sailor Jupiter - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Minako Aino - Herself * ????/Sailor V - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Tekashi (Pokemon) * Luna - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Ikuko Tsukino - Lola (Pokemon) * Miss Haruna - Herself * Naru Osaka/Sailor Earth - Serena/Sailor Moon * Gurio Umino - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Queen Beryl - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Jadiete - Dr.Facilier (the Princess and the Frog) * Mayumi Osaka - Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Morga - Herself * Shingo Tsukino - Forrest (Pokemon) * Kenji Tsukino - Flint (Pokemon) * Motoki Furuhata - Himself * Balm - Herself * Foutune teller - Himself * Yuuji - Himself * Yusuke Amade - Himself * Murid - Smiller (????) * Nephrite - James (Pokemon) * Sakiko - Rini/Sailor Mini Moon (Sailor Moon) * Zosite - Helga (Atlantis the Lost Empire) * Kunzite - Commander Lyle Rourke (Altantis the Lost Empire) * Prince Endymion (Bad) - Archie (Pokemon) * Queen Serenity - Rapnunzel (Tangled) * Moonlight Knight - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * An - Queen Nehelenia (Sailor Moon) * Ail - Zirconia (Sailor Moon) * Chibiusa Tsukino - ????? * Momoko Momohara (Brown Hair) - Herself * Sailor Chibi Moon - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Wiseman - Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * King Endymion - Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Neo Queen Serenity - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune - Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Haruka/Sailor Uranus - Ranma Saotome (Female) * Young Boy who Shockes Chibiusa - herself * Chin-Chan Doll - itself * Boy's Mother - Himself * Mistress of 9 - Herself * Zirconia - Wiseman (Sailor Moon) * Tiger's Eye - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Fish Eye - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Hawk's Eye - Wiggins (Pocahontas) * Pegasus - Himself * Queen Nehelnia - Emerald (Sailor Moon R) * Nelenhia (Eldery) - Demona (Garagoyles) * Chibiusa Tsukino (Adult) - Kikyo (Inuyasah) * Helios - Black Jack Seasons: # Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) (VIZ) (Season 1) # Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) (VIZ) (Season 2) # Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) (VIZ) (Season 3) # Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) (VIZ) (Season 4) See Also: * Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) (With 159 Episode) (1995-2000) * Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) (Japanese) (with 200 Episode) (1992-1997) Specials: Commercials: * Lita's Ford Fusion Dream * The Name of ford (Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) Trivia: * This spoof will use the VIZ dub for this show and will be produced with all 200 episodes. * Gallery: Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Makoto Kino/Sailor Moon Eight col moana1.jpg|Moana as Ami Mizuno/Sailor Earth d5e640dc8b7778804de8f66260f Akane Tendo.jpg|Akane Tendo as Crow haired girl/Sailor Mars Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Ami Muzino/Sailor Jupiter Tara Boumdeay.jpg|Tara ??? as ???/Sailor V Brock in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|Tekashi as Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask Roxanne in House of Mouse.jpg|Roxanne as Luna Lola-1.png|Lola as Ikuko Tsukino Haruna Sakurada (TV Series).jpg|as Herself Serena-0.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Naru Osaka Darien.png|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Gurio Umino Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Queen Beryl Ran ranma195.jpg|Ranma Saotome (Male) as Yuuichirou Kumada Archie Anime.png|Archie as Prince Endymion Awww raye she's so cute.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Rei Hino/Sailor Chibi Moon Ranmagirl.jpg|Ranma Saotome as ????/Sailor Uranus